1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wrist support to be utilized while operating a computer keyboard.
Individuals who spend long hours at computer terminals can develop repetitive stress injuries, one of which is carpal tunnel syndrome. Repetitive tasks may cause swelling in the wrist area, which can compress the nerves that carry feelings to fingers.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art discloses computer terminal supports and hand rests. The U.S. Pat. Nos. to Berke, 4,482,064 and 4,481,556, show computer terminal supports which have a flat section which is placed underneath the terminal. These devices, however, have a gap between the terminal and the support area. The U.S. Pat. No. to Berke, 4,482,063, also shows a computer terminal support with a flat section placed underneath the keyboard. However, this support has a section which extends below the surface of the table, preventing free movement of the keyboard and hand rest. U.S. Pat. Nos. D288,097 and 4,913,390 show other types of keyboard supports.